Taking Flight
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: AU. One-shot. A girl finally gets a chance to break free from everything that was imprisoning her to follow her dreams. For anyone who needs a bit of hope.


**Hello everyone! I've been inspired to write lately and I want to dedicate something to my surrogate fanfiction sister, IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl who is not an ordinary girl, but someone with extraordinary amounts of strength, kindness and beauty. Please check her out! She's the Queen of Percabeth!**

 **~)0(~**

A dark skinned girl was lying stomach down on her bed, tapping away at her laptop keyboard furiously. Now you may be thinking, "Why am I telling you this?" Well that's because this girl was certainly NOT an ordinary girl.

She is not working on homework, but instead a masterpiece. A work of art. She spends her nights slaving away at her pieces, all for the enjoyment of her fanbase online. A big fanbase at that.

Anyways, her fingers finish their dance across her keyboard. With a look of smugness, she presses the 'Save' button with a feeling of satisfaction. Another amazing chapter finished and ready for uploading. Before she can do so, there's a popping noise behind her. Not loud and echoing, like a gunshot, but tiny and furious like a kernel of corn popping.

She looks behind her. There's no one. Confused, she continues the process of uploading her latest fanfiction chapter.

 _Pop pop._ She looks agin. There is nothing. So what could be making the noi—

 _Pop._ Something like a spark of blue light appears around the middle of her bedroom door. It pops into existence, hovers for a moment, then dies out on it's way to the floor. Is that the source of the mysterious noise?

 _Pop pop pop pop._ Four more blue sparks appear. Startled, she slams her laptop shut and shuffles back on her bed, trying to get away from the weird sparks.

There's a moment of silence. Cautiously, the dark skinned girl climbs off her bed and peers intently at where the sparks were. What in the world?

The sparks come back, and they grow lager and louder with every passing second. Soon, it looks like all of the nights' sky stars have condensed into a single bouquet of sparks in front of her door. Soon, the sparks start to fly off in different directions, _Like a vortex_ , the girl realizes.

The girl is still a safe distance away when the bouquet of sparks gets thick. Then she realizes that the sparks are forming a ring. A spinning wheel of midnight blue sparks. On the inside of the growing wheel is a spiral of blue energy. The girl looks behind it. It seems that this… whatever it was flat and growing quickly.

The girl is alarmed at what's happening but none of her family seems to notice. Soon, the sparking, swirling circle of energy is about six feet tall. The thing vaguely reminds the girl of a portal. The surface of the glowing blue energy thing warps and the middle seems to indent. The indent takes the shape of a shoe.

A shoe?

The pattern of the bottom of a Converse is appearing. What the heck is this?

Then, the indentation seems to be growing outwards. _It_ is _a shoe_ , she realizes all too late.

A figure comes crashing out of the portal—a boy. Tall, lanky, raven haired. _Oh no…_

He crashes right into the girl. They tumble and stop when the boy—or should I say teen—hits her bed. "Oof!"

There's another thud, but it was single and heavy sounding. In the aftermath of the thud, the sparks died down and out and _omigosh it really was a portal!_ What the girl assumed was the Thud spoke, because she hadn't heard anyone enter her room.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain. Don't tell me that you've knocked her out. We need to get going soon."

The girl stopped trying to untangle herself from her mysterious tackler. She knew that nickname. The only person she knew who used it was—

"Seriously Annabeth? I thought you had more trust in me than that." Oh gods, oh gods, ooooh gods. Was this really happening? Were these people really who she thought they were? While she was frozen in thought, the person who she assumed was her literary hero managed to get off her enough so that he was looking down on her.

Oh. My. Gods. It was him! Everything was the same! The shaggy raven hair, the stunning green eyes—even the gray streak in his hair! And he was staring into her pretty brown eyes… it was definitely safe to say that the girl blushed in the slightest. He was so much more handsome in real life than in the book.

"Hey." He said, a flash of concern could be seen in his eyes. "You spaced out for a second. And," his cheeks lit up in the slightest as well. "I'm sorry for crashing into you."

The girl couldn't believe it. Here she was, with two of the most well-known literary characters in the world. And here was the star of the book series she loved so much offering to help her up. Shakily, she took his hand.

Behind him, was a slightly shorter girl with curly blonde hair (with a grey streak matching the boy's) pulled into a messy ponytail and loose strands framing her stormy grey eyes. A sheathed, slightly curved, ivory-looking sword hung at her waist.

"I know you," was all the girl said.

Percy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest with a smug smile. "Of course you know me—I'm the most handsome demigod out there." The smile faded when Annabeth whacked Percy upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Seaweed Brain! Stop stalling, we need to get out of here before the monsters get here." She stepped in front of him and looked right into the girl's eyes. Monsters?

"You need to come with us. Now." Her stare was unnerving. An arm stopped her from taking another step.

"Wise Girl, you're scaring her." My eyes flickered to a friendlier pair of eyes.

"What my friend means to say is that we need to get out of here, and back to camp before the monsters come and kill you." The girl looked even more terrified and confused—if that was even possible.

"And you're not scaring her?"

Their bickering dissolved into harsher insults, and then into a alien sounding language. Greek, the girl guessed. She heard something along the lines of: "HADRO PATATA!" before she got fed up.

"Stop it!" She shouted over them. Surprisingly enough, they stopped. "Why're you here?"

"Well, some crazy marshmallow obsessed girl built a "dimension traveling" machine and forced us to—" Percy was interrupted by his girlfriend once again.

"We can't say anything here!" hissed the blonde. "Well, we were sent to bring you to Camp." To Camp? Annabeth continued despite her questioning look. "You can't stay here any longer. We have to get you to safety."

Was this really happening? The girl's life was nothing special, if not worse than most, and whatever was unfolding in front of her was from a dream. It wasn't real.

"I'm sure you have the wrong person." Said the girl.

Percy shook his head. "Nope. The marshmallow girl specifically said to get you."

The girl shook her head. "You're not real." At that, Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the hesitant girl's wrist. The girl tried to pull away but Annabeth's grip was like iron.

"Listen girl. We're real. I know it may not seem real, that this is all just a dream, but it's not. You need to wake up. Take control of your life, do what you want! Don't get trapped in an illusion that some things aren't real."

Annabeth's little speech sparked something in the hesitant girl's eyes. She had always wanted to escape the illusion, but she didn't know how. She wanted to travel, explore cities, but something had held her back and she realized that now. She hadn't believed in herself, fully woken up to realize that _yes_ , she could do all those things, she could do anything she wanted and _nothing_ can hold her back, and now she was being offered a chance to do so.

Annabeth saw the change in the girl's eyes. Percy did too. "Okay." Both their smiles grew immensely. "I'll go."

"Great." Annabeth looked satisfied. The blonde tapped something on her wrist, something that the girl hadn't noticed before. In a few minutes, the blue sparking portal appeared again. The girl looked at it without fear. She was leaving this crummy life for good, and she was getting a chance to fufill her dreams.

She looked to her new companions. They both nodded at her, and with a smile that was so full of joy, exhilaration and happiness that the girl had never worn before, she ran into the portal, escaping the chains that held her back from her dreams.

 **~)0(~**

 **This one-shot isn't just for my friend, it's for anyone who is too scared that they'll fall to take flight.**

 **I hope this one-shot can be the inspiration you need to jump start your path to fulfill your dream, whatever it may be. You may not get the red carpet rolled out for you, but if you have good friends and supportive people then you can break free on your own.**

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


End file.
